My Heart Will Go On
by jesslover4ever
Summary: Another Season five finale. Jess comes back and convinces Rory to go back to Yale, but could it lead to more? Lit. JavaJunkie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **this takes place right after the season five finale. I kno its been done but give it a chance. This is my first fic so bear with me. Enjoy!

"Luke will you marry me?"

"Funny I was going to ask you that same thing", Luke said with a smile.

"Is that a yes?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

Luke pulled her in for a passionate kiss. As he pulled away he said, "Yes of course I'll marry you." Then they kissed again and Luke slipped a diamond ring on Lorelai's finger that he bought when he started planning on asking her to marry him.

"O my god Luke it's beautiful!"

Lorelai leaned in for one more kiss that led them up stairs to the apartment.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Rory was unpacking her stuff in pool house with tears rolling down her cheeks. She hated that she thought her career as a journalist and Yale was a thing of the past. But even more she hated fighting with her mom.

She was unpacking her books when her cell phone started to ring. She saw it was Logan and decided to just let it ring; she couldn't talk to him yet. Rory felt like he was the reason behind her failure and wasn't sure if he was the guy for her. She had been thinking about who she was supposed to be with and she couldn't get one boy out of her mind. Jess. But that scared her; he had hurt her numerous times in the past and if she ever saw him again she would be afraid he would do it again. But ever since he came to her dorm room she was afraid that she made the wrong choice by sending him away. One thing stood out from that night in her mind:

_Look, you know we're supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you two years ago, and you know it, too. I know you do._

Was he right? Could he really have changed? For me? Rory tried to shake that thought from her mind but as she laid down for bed all thoughts of Jess and the time they had together came running back.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lorelai woke up with Luke holding her. She loved that feeling so much. She suddenly relized she had to tell Rory and jumped out of her comfortable spot waking Luke up.

"Lorelai, what's wrong with you?" he said still half asleep.

"I need to tell Rory but, Luke, I'm afraid. We haven't been on best speaking terms lately."

"Ask her to come and meet you somewhere. Tell her you have something to tell her. Then talk to her about the whole Yale thing; she'll understand and hear you out. Me and you together will get her back on the right track", Luke said getting up and ready for the day to come.

"Luke that's a great idea. She'll at least meet me I hope", running over to Luke happily giving him a quick kiss.

"She will"

"Oh, and Luke, thank you so much for helping me get Rory back to Yale and all. And for everything. I Love you Luke", she said laying down next to Luke.

"I love you too Lorelai."

She held out to her hand to look at her ring and said, "I'm getting married. I'm going to be Mrs. Backwards baseball cap, Mrs. Flannel, Mrs. Diner Boy, and the list goes on and on."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**  
**

Later that day Rory heard her cell phone ring again. She looked at the caller idea and saw it said Mom. She thought about letting it ring but then went against it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Rory, hey, how's it going?" Lorelai asked.

"Pretty good you know. How is it there?"

"Good", Lorelai was glad her daughter was being civil.

"I was wondering if you could meet me down in the Hollow today at lunch. I have something to tell you."

"Umm… sure ill be there at like 1ish?", Rory asked.

"Sounds great, see ya kid."

"Bye mom, see you then," She hung up then got ready for going to see her mom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **It's surprising reviews really do make you wantg to write more. so please review!

Rory walked into Luke's Diner and sat on the stool next to her mother, "Hey Mom!" 

"Hey there kiddo!", Lorelai responded giving her daughter a hug.

"Coffee?", Luke asked Rory.

"Yes please".

"To-go", Lorelai added. Luke nodded and pulled a to-go cup and poured her coffee.

Lorelai and Rory went out of the diner for a walk. "what was it you wanted to tell me?" Rory asked.

"First I have to talk to you about this whole Yale thing." Rory sighed but let her mother continue. "I think your making a mistake. This is your dream we had the plan. Just because one asshole told you couldn't make it? Rory that's crazy. I really think that you can make it if you just suck it up, go back to Yale, and work hard to be a journalist like you wanted!", Lorelai pleaded.

"Mom, I think I made a bad choice too by quitting. I mean I was never a quitter, but I still need to think about it cause I don't know if I can do it anymore. So, please just give me some time and let me think it out?"

"Sure sweetie. But can we be friends again? I really hate fighting and I miss you!"

"Yes I really missed you too!", Rory said as she gave her mother a big hug. "And mom? Can I come home? I hate it at grandmas."

"Ahhh, you are my daughter! Of course you can come home!", Lorelai said as they shared another hug.

"Now what was the thing you wanted to tell me?", Rory asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm so excited!" Lorelai screamed. "Me and Luke are getting married!" she said as she held out her hand to show Rory her ring.

"Oh my god! This is great! We love Luke!" Rory screamed. They hugged and jumped up and down screaming happily, As Lorelai said, "We do, we do love Luke this is going to work!"

They went back to Luke's and ate lunch.

Rory walked up to Luke and said, "Luke I'm so happy for you. You were always like a father figure to me. I'm so happy for you two." as she hugged Luke.

Luke returned the hug and said, "Me too Rory. I'm happy that you're going to be my daughter."

Lorelai stood and watched it take place. _This is soo great. This is the family I always wanted. I got the whole package. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

They finished lunch and Rory went back to the pool house to pack up her stuff and tell her grandma what's going on. Lorelai and Luke would come by later and bring back her stuff.

(at the diner)

Luke nervously picked up the phone and dialed the number.

A half sleep voice came over the phone, _"Hello?"_

"Hey, umm, Jess?" Luke asked.

"_The one and only. Luke what do you want?",_ Jess asked.

"I kinda wanted to ask you a question."

"_Shoot it at me."_

"I uhh, well Lorelai ans I are getting married and I wa-"

"_Finally tying the knot. Its about time,"_ Jess interrupted.

"Yea and I want you to be my best man?" Luked asked.

"_Me? Well uhh yea sure I'll be there."_ He said after thinking that maybe he'll get to see the girl that has been haunting his thoughts the past few years.

"Thanks Jess. I really appreciate it. And I had another question. Do you think you could come down within the next week or so to help me out in the diner? You can stay up in the apartment now that I'm living with Lorelai." Luke asked hopefully.

"_Sure I'll come down. I'll tell my boss and be there within the next few days."_

"Thanks Jess."

"_No problem. Oh, and Luke did you set a date?" _

"No not yet but we want it to be soon." Luke said.

"_K, I'll see you."_ Jess said.

"Yup, goodbye." Just then Lorelai walked in and sat at the counter.

"_Bye Luke."_ Jess said then hung up.

"Who was that?", Lorelai asked.

"Oh, uhh that was Jess. He's going to be my best man and he's coming down in a few days to help out in the diner."

"Oh"

"Yeah how do you think Rory's going to take this?", Luke asked.

"I don't know but we'll find out won't we."

**A/N :** there will be some Rory/Jess interaction next chapter. hope you like!


	3. Chapter 3

A few days have gone by and Rory moved back home. She still has not been able to face Logan yet. Today is the day Jess is coming.

Lorelai was sitting at the counter while Luke was working. Then they heard the bell over the door ring to announce Jess' arrival and everyone started talking in their own discussions on why he's back.

"Hi" Jess said walking to the counter.

"Hey Jess I'm glad you're here. Just put your stuff upstairs and then come down and start working," Luke said.

Jess just nodded and walked up to the apartment.

As he started unpacking all he could think of was Rory and what he would do when he saw her. He was just glad she wasn't there when he arrived.

(downstairs)

"He looks good, almost like he changed.", Lorelai said to Luke.

"Maybe he did."

"I'm just worried about Rory seeing him. I haven't told her that he was coming yet. She hasn't seen him since he went to Yale." Just then Jess came down the stairs.

"Hey Lorelai." Jess said

"Hi Jess, whats new?"

"Nothing really. Oh, but I did finally graduate high school and hoping to hear back from some colleges. They said I could get into a few really good colleges." Jess answered.

"Wow Jess that's great!" Luke said. "Yea it really is. I'm happy for you." Lorelai added.

"And congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you Jess." Lorelai said.

"Oh and how's Rory doing with school and everything?" Jess asked nervously. It was obvious that he still cared for her.

"Actually she quit Yale just recently. But other then that she's ok."

"What she quit! But her whole life is pretty much school. She was going to become a journalist!" Jess shouted.

"I know Jess I'm not happy about it either, but it's her decision and I can't tell her what to do in her life." Lorelai responded.

"Uhh Luke could I go for a walk?"

Luke looked to Lorelai for approval knowing where he was going to go. Lorelai nodded. "Yea Jess go ahead", Luke said.

As he was leaving the diner Lorelai said to Luke "I guess he really did change."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Rory was sitting on the couch at home watching Pirates of the Caribbean when her cell phone began to ring. She looked at it and saw it said Logan on the caller id. She hadn't been able to talk to him yet and she wasn't going to start now. Whenever she had thought about him she thought about all the mess that he got him into. She became so confused on what to do and whether she was good enough to continue her dreams.

Whenever she would think about any subject for too long her mind would wonder back Jess and she wished she could take back sending him away.

As she sat there she started to cry. Mostly about quitting school and screwing up, and Jess.

Just then the doorbell rang. She gather herself and went to answer it. She opened the door and there he stood.

"Jess."

All the tears came rushing back and she became a complete mess. He came in far enough so that she could close the door. Rory flung at him and starting crying uncontrollably into his chest. He wasn't sure what to do so he just put his arms around her and comforted her.

When she started to gain control of herself she pulled away from Jess and walked to the couch with Jess following.

They sat there for a few minutes until Rory finally broke the silence. "Why are you here Jess?"

"I'm helping out Luke at the diner for a while and I might be staying until the wedding if its soon. I'm going to be Luke's best man."

"Ok. Well then why are you here at my house?"

"Well I heard that you were quitting Yale and throwing away your dream. Why is that Rory?" Jess asked.

"It's a long, painful story."

"I've got time.", he said putting his hands behind his head.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked

"Because I know how much school means to you and you want to be a journalist and I think its crazy you let it go. That and other reasons." Jess said with a smile.

"And they would be?"

"I'm not telling you until you tell me the story."

"Fine." Rory was happy that he wasn't mad or yelling at her for how she treated him about a year ago. He was just trying to be a friend, and right now she needed one to talk to. They would get into what happened between them later.

Rory told him all about getting together with Logan, meeting his parents and how they thought they didn't think she was good enough. She told him how his dad felt bad and gave her the internship and then told her that she wasn't cut out to be a journalist. She got into all the additional details of why she quit Yale.

"You believe what that son of a bitch told you?" Jess aked.

"He knows what he's doing Jess and I don't know if I can make it anymore", she responded. "Oh and to top it all off I got arrested for stealing a Yacht with Logan a few weeks ago."

"Nice," Jess laughed. "I think that this Logan guy is getting you into too much trouble and I think all your doing is a mistake."

"I don't think he's good for me either. I think im going to break it off with him soon too." She said rather sadly. Jess put a encouraging hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. She continued, "And I know it's a mistake and but I'm not if I can do it. And even I could how would I get back on track with all of my work?"

"I know you can do it if you want. You are the strongest and most determined person I know. I know you wouldn't throw it all away so easily. If you want I'll help you make up any of the work."

"Jess that would be great. Thank you so much for everything." She leaned into him as he held her. They both had a feeling that they hadn't felt since they had been toghther. It felt right. There were still some things to be worked out before they could get back together but right now they wanted to just enjoy the moment.

"Jess?"

"Huh?"

"What were the other reasons you were so determined to get me to go back to Yale?"

"Well just recently I finished high school and-"

"Oh my god that's fantastic. Why did you do that? You always hated school." Rory asked.

"I did it so that when I saw you again like this I could tell you that I did it all for you."

Rory let out a shriek and gave him a quick on the cheek. "That's so sweet. When have you become such a charmer?"

Jess just smiled and said, "Wait there's more. They said I could get into a very good college so I applied to some including Yale and if anything does happen between us and I get in I could always be with you."

Rory gave him a huge smile and pulled him into a kiss. As there lips touched they both felt like they belonged together and were truly happy for once in a long time. Then their lips parted and they were in a passionate kiss. Rory was on top of Jess when they pulled away for air. Rory sat up and sat next to Jess.

"That all happened kinda quickly" she said.

"I know. I'm sorry if I was too forward. I just thought I felt something. It was really diffucult though to admit my feelings you know." He said the last part with kind of a laugh.

She just laughed with him and said, "There was something there and I'm glad you are finally able to tell me your feelings."

They kissed once more.

"We have to finish talking about everything but can we do it later, I have to get back to the diner." He said.

"Of course, we have a lot to talk about. Give me a minute and I'll walk back with you, I got to meet my mom."

On the way back to the diner they just walked in silence enjoying each others company. Their happy to be together but they still have a lot to resolve.

**A/N:**_ hope you like! Next chapter Rory will talk to Logan. Rory and Jess will talk out all their issues from the past. Please review honestly. _


	4. Chapter 4

When Rory and Jess walked into the diner Rory sat on the stool next to her mom and Jess got the coffee pot to make the rounds.

"So Mom, I'm going back to Yale." Rory told her mother.

"Oh my god that's great! What made you change your mind?"

"Jess came over and we talked. He said it was stupid and I shouldn't give up on my dream. He also said he would help me catch up on some work I missed."

"Wow that's fantastic!"

"Yea he really helped. Did you know he graduated high school and applied to get into some good colleges?" Rory asked.

"Yea he said so when he first came this morning." Lorelai said. "Hey how about we go home. I've got some wedding plans to run by you."

"Sure lets go"

"First go and get some ice cream. I'll meet you out there in a minute and we'll walk home?"

"Sounds like a plan. See ya in a minute."

When Rory was out the door Lorelai walked up to Jess. "Hey Jess?"

"Yeah"

"I umm wanted to thank you for helping Rory. It means a lot."

"Oh it was no problem. I feel the same way you do." Jess said.

"Ok once again thanks. I have to go meet up with Rory. Bye Jess." She said. "Bye stud!" she said now to Luke.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Rory and Lorelai got home the went to the kitchen to discuss the wedding.

"So you will be the maid of honor and Jess will be the best man?" Lorelai asked

"Sounds right."

"Any ideas for the colors of the brides maid's dresses?"

"I was actually thinking like a light blue?" Rory requested

"I was think the same thing!" she said as she took a bite of her icecream.

"What if I was carried down the aisle on one of those pillowie arabian thing that the four men carry from each corner?" she said excitedly.

"Mom"

"What it could happen."

"I like the idea but I don't think we have those kinda connentions." Rory said. "Hey mom can I talk to you about something?"

"Well lately I've been thinking about ending it with Logan .."

"Uh-huh"

"And then when Jess came over we were talking and we kinda kissed" she said slightly embarrassed.

"Well I strongly agree about the Logan thing, but don't you think your rushing into something to quickly with Jess?"

"It just feels right. When we were sitting there together it felt right. I felt safe."

"Ok. I'm not going to fight with you on this. Your old enough to make your own decisions. Just be careful."

"I will Mom." She said reassuringly.

"And Rory?"

"Yea?"

"Just know I will be behind 100 in what ever choice you make."

"Thanks mom." She said while giving her mother a hug. "I'm going to go to talk to Logan. I'll be back."

Lorelai gave a knowing nod. "See you later." She yelled as Rory went out the door.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Rory walked up to Logan's dorm and knocked on the door.

Finn answered the door, "Oh, uhh hi Rory" he said nervously.

"Hi Finn, is Logan here?"

"Yea come right on in." he walked back into the dorm and yelled, "Logan come out here you got company!"

Logan came out of his room in nothing but his underwear with a blond girl wearing his shirt behind. As he saw Rory he yelled angrily "Finn, why didn't you tell me it was Rory!"

"More fun for me" he answered with a smile.

Rory stood there stunned then said "Logan can I see you in the other room?"

"Uh sure"

They both walked into his room.

"I can't believe you Logan! I was scared to come here but this makes a hell of a lot easier." She said in anger.

"Rory I'm really sor-"

"Don't even try to explain yourself. I don't care anymore. Let me just tell you why I came here." Rory said still mad

"Ok"

"I came here to break up" she said in a softer tone

"What? Why?" he said shocked.

"Well a few, but do you think I would with you after what I walked in anyway?"

"Well I never thought you would find out. But that doesn't make it ok. I'm really sorry"

"You're just sorry you got caught!"

"What were the reasons before you came here?", ignoring the other comment

"Well for one everything in my life is screwed up and it happened after you and I just don't think I can get back on the right track while I'm with you." She said afraid of what he would say.

"Ok is there anything else?" he took it ok surprisingly.

"Yea uh Jess came back." She said ashamedly.

"Um ok, I'll talk to you hope everything goes good"

"Huh?" confused.

"I said I'll talk to you later. Good luck."

"Ok I'll see ya. Buh bye." She said as she left.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

(Gilmore House)

"Mom!"

"In the living room"

Rory walked into the living room and flopped on the couch next to her mother. Lorelai was watching The Breakfast Club.

"How'd it go sweetie" she asked turning her full attention to her daughter.

"Well first when I got there he was with another girl!"

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry"

"Yea I am upset but not as much as I was. I did kiss Jess but I didn't sleep with him for god sake." She said starting to get mad.

Calming down a little, "But then it got weird. I told him I wanted to breakup and I told him about not being able to do anything right in my life if I was still with him and I told him about Jess. When I waited for his response he was calm and almost happy."

"That is weird. Any idea why?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's had it in his mind too."

"Let's not try and think about it now. Just sit back and watch the movie with mommy."

Once the movie was over Rory told her mom that she was going to go talk to Jess.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

(Luke's Diner)

Jess was wiping down the counter when Rory walked up.

"Coffee?" Jess asked

"Yes please" she said "Jess do you think we could go for a walk?"

"Uh sure. Luke I'm going out for a while!"

They were walking in silence, thoughts going rapidly through Jess' mind. _I can't believe I'm finally walking with Rory again. I never thought this would happen. I hope she feels the same way about me that I feel about her…_

Before he knew it they were at the bridge. They sat down letting their feet dangle over the edge.

"So, what's new?" Jess asked breaking the silence.

"Uh, actually I just broke up with Logan. First when I got there he was WITH ANOTHER WOMAN. THEN WHEN I DID BREACK UP WITH HIM HE WAS ALMOST HAPPY ABOUT IT! I don't know why I'm so mad at him I kissed you while I was still going out with him."

"Huh.. being angry is understandable. Just give it time."

"Thanks Jess. Ok now down to why we're here. Why did you leave me?"

"Oh Rory –"

"I don't want to hear it. Answer the question Jess."

"Ok well , I was screwing up. I wasn't going to graduate, which ment I couldn't get prom tickets. I saw how wonderful your life was. You were valedictorian, going to Yale and you had this rich family. You were meant to have more. I thought you wanted more then me. I mean what could I give you? Nothing. You were too good for me and I was scared so instead of talking to you I ran."

"Jess, do you know what you gave me, love. I couldn't buy the love we had with all the money in the world. I didn't want my grandparent's life, I wanted you. I was never too good for you. You were everything I wanted." As she said this tears were running down her cheeks. Jess held her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry I left. I have regretted it ever since." Jess said and gave her a kiss on the head.

"now can I ask you a question?" Jess asked

"Go ahead"

"Why would you go with me when I came and gave me a second chance."

"I was scared. I thought you would leave me again. It hurt to much the first time. I still loved you so much it hurt and I think I still do. I tried so hard to get over you and then you showed up. I wish I did go with you, but I could just leave even if I wanted to."

"But you really wanted to"

"Yea I did." Rory said

"Rory I still love you"

"I love you too Jess. I don't think I ever stopped."

"Me either."

Jess looked down at Rory in his arms and Rory looked up and they shared in a kiss.

_**A/N: hope you like please review… next chapter will have more Luke/Lorelai in it! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Rory and Jess broke apart both needing to catch their breath.

"We should get back to the diner. Luke will be mad if I don't get back to work."

"Yea and I'm sure my mom will be there too."

"And Rory?"

"Huh?"

"I never forgave my self for leaving you."

"I'm just glad you came back."

Rory smiled and kissed Jess again before walking back to the diner hand in hand.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Jess and Rory walked back into the diner. Jess went back to work and Rory went and sat at the stool next to her mother."

"So you and Jess?" Lorelai asked.

"I kno you don't like him but-"

"Rory hunny, I may not be in Jess' cheering squad, but I'm so glad that everything is going right again and that seemed to happen after Jess showed up.

"Yea I'm glad too." Lorelai smiled and her daughters happiness.

"And I'm so glad that your happy and Jess makes you happy so I'm ok with it"

"Thank you so much mom" she said as she gave her mom a big hug.

"Hey mom?"

"Yea sweetie?"

"I know your not very happy with grandma and grandpa but are you going to tell them about your engagement?"

"Rory – "

Luke heard Rory's question and decided to put in some input. "Lorelai I think Rory's right. You have to tell them.

"Yea they'll be more upset if you wait." Rory said.

"I guess you both are right. But first I want to clear up everything else.

Rory nodded in agreement and Luke thought it was a good idea too.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

(Gilmore house)

Lorelai and Rory were sitting on the couch when Rory suggested she call her mother.

"Rory do I have to?" Lorelai pleaded

"Yes now go. I'm going to go in my room and read if you need me."

"K babe"

Lorelai walk up and picked up the phone. She really didn't want to do this but at the same time she knew she needed to. She dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Uh mom?"

"Lorelai what do you need?" she asked trying to sound annoyed but was really glad Lorelai called.

"Um well I was wondering if Rory, Luke, and I could come to dinner tomorrow night for dinner. We need to talk to you."

"Well of course you can come. But what's this all about?"

"See you tomorrow around 7?"

"Sure, see you then"

"Bye mom."

Lorelai hung up the phone relived the phone call had gone ok but was nervous about tomorrow night.

Rory was in her room waiting for her mom to get off the phone with her grandma. Once she was sure Lorelai was off the phone she picked up the phone and dialed the number that had been dialed not minutes before.

"Hello?" her grandmother answered.

"Hi grandma"

"Oh Rory, hello. I was just speaking to your mother.

"Yea that's what I was calling about. What my mom has to say is very important to her and I wanted to ask you to please be nice to her. No yelling, just hear her out. Please for me and mom?"

"What is this about Rory?"

"You'll see. Just please promise.?" Rory pleaded.

Emily let out a sigh. "Fine"

"Thank you grandma. I'll see you tomorrow night and also please don't tell mom I called."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Rory"

"Goodbye Grandma." Rory hung up and laid down to read her book. A few minutes she heard her mom come in and looked up from her book.

"Rory I'm going over to Luke's. I'll be back later. Love ya babe"

"Bye mom"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Around 10:30 that night Rory heard a knock at her window. She got up to unlock the window when she realized who it must be. She opened the window and greeted Jess with a kiss.

"Hey" Rory said when they broke away.

"Hi"

"Well come on in. She opened the window and greeted Jess with a kiss.

"Hey" Rory said when they broke away.

"Hi"

"Well come on in. You know you could have used the front door, my moms out with Luke."

Jess now inside the window, "Well how was I supposed to know that. Plus more fun this way." He sat down next to Rory on her bed and kissed her again.

"Hey I almost forgot. While I was in California I saw this and got it just in case you ever spoke to me again. He held up a hard back copy of The Fountainhead. She grabbed it and was looking through it. "It's a first copy" he said with a genuine smile.

Rory's face lit up and she gave Jess a huge hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek .  
"Jess I can't believe. This is so great. You don't even like this book."

"I know but I saw it and it was a first copy and it reminded me of you. I couldn't resist buying it."

Rory smiled and pulled Jess into a passionate kiss. Jess responded by running his hands through her hair and deepened the kiss. Rory ran her hands through his hair. She so much missed his hair.

"Jess?" Rory asked through the kiss.

"Huh?"

"Would you read the book to me?"

Jess pulled away and looked at Rory with a pleading look "Rory please you know I hate that book."

"Please Jess? For me?" Rory pouted.

He missed her pouting. It made him give into anything she wanted. "Fine" Jess sighed.

Jess laid back on Rory's bed while she laid her head on his chest. Jess started to read the book to her but not long after she fell asleep. Jess stopped reading and watched her sleep. Without knowing it he also drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: thank you for all your reviews! When I was looking at friendsqueen216's favorite stories I saw mine and it made me very happy hehe thank you! _**

Luke and Lorelai were sitting at one of the tables at the diner.

"Luke I'm bored can we do something?"

"What do you want to do?" Luke asked.

"Let's go see a movie!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Fine get in the car."

"Yay!"

Luke and Lorelai were in the car on the way to Hartford when a deer jumped out in front of the car.

"LUKE LOOK OUT!"

Luke swerved out of the way but lost control and crashed into a tree.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Jess woke up a little while later and started watching Rory sleep again. He loved just being near her. Just then the phone rang. Instead of waking up Rory, he got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Yes, May I speak to Rory Gilmore? It's very important."

Jess immediately became worried. It didn't sound good. "Sure just a minute." He answered.

Jess walked back into Rory's room. "Rory wake up. Phone for you. They said it's important."

Rory took the phone from Jess. "Hello?"

"Rory Gilmore?" the lady asked.

"Yes, who's this?"

"This is Lily Ross from the Hartford Hospital." Rory put her hand to her mouth worried. Jess gave her a questioning look and Rory just ignored it to much in her own thoughts. Then Lily on the other end of the phone continued to speak. "Your mother Lorelai Gilmore was in a car accident with a Luke Danes."

"Oh my god." Rory said near tears. Jess was really getting worried. "Are they ok?"

"They're in a stable condition but we can not release any more information over the phone."

"Ok I'll be right there." Rory said and hung up. She couldn't speak she was so worried.

"Rory?"

"Mom and Luke were in an accident." She said through tears.

"O my god are they ok?" Jess was trying to be strong for Rory but was just as worried as she was.

"She said they'll be ok, but that's all they could tell me over the phone. We have to go."

"Ok let's go."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Rory and Jess ran into the hospital and up to the desk hand in hand. They were too worried to notice Luke sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room and he had his head in his arms and didn't notice.

Rory was still crying and unable to speak.

"Were here for Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes." Jess told the lady at the desk.

"Ok well a doctor will be right out to talk to you about Ms. Gilmore and Luke Danes is right over there." She said pointing.

They both turned around to see Luke sitting there with a cast on his arm and a small bandage on his head. He had little scrapes all over but was not that badly hurt.

"LUKE!" Rory screamed and ran over to him. When Luke heard Rory cry he stood up. Rory ran right into his arms crying into his chest.

"How is she?" Rory asked letting go of Luke.

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything, but when we crashed I know she was unconscious.

Rory cried into Jess this time. He just stood there and held her while she cried. Once she composed her self the all sat down waiting, Rory in Jess' lap.

The doctor came up as they looked up. "I'm looking for Rory Gilmore and Luke Danes."

"Yes that's us." Luke said as they all stood up. "How is she?"

"Well she's conscious again but she has a concussion a broken leg, arm and she fractured a few of her ribs. I guess how the car swerved and hit the tree she got most of the impact."

Rory broke out into tears again and buried her head in Jess' chest. "But she will be ok?" Luke asked.

"Yes she will be fine."

"Rory finally spoke up. "Can we please see her?"

"Sure go ahead. Just be careful, she in some pain."

"Thank you."

Rory, Luke and Jess were walking down the hall to Lorelai's room. When they walked in Rory burst out in tears at the sight of her mother in a hospital bruised and casts on her arm and leg, but she ran right over to the side of the bed and grabbed her mom's hand.

"O my god! Mom?" Lorelai looked asleep.

"Rory?" Lorelai said groggily

"Mom, I was so worried. I'm so glad you're ok" She said through tears.

"I know sweetie. I'm ok just in a little pain. Come lay next to mommy."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I want you to. Your hurting me by not. Now do as I say, just be careful."

"Ok." Rory climbed up on the bed carefully and lay next to her mom putting her arm around her.

Luke and Jess still stood in the doorway. Once Luke let Rory have her time with her mother he walked over to the other side of the bed. "Hi Lorelai."

"O Luke! Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm ok, just a few bumps and bruises. Lorelai I am so sorry." Luke pleaded

"Luke its ok. It wasn't your fault we're all ok."

Luke and leaned down and gave Lorelai a kiss. "How long do I have to stay here?" Lorelai asked.

"Just a few days to make sure your breathing is ok and your head and everything. But we'll be here."

"Thank you." She said to both Luke and Rory.

"Hey you get over here." She said to Jess just realizing he was standing at the doorway.

Jess walked over. "Hey Lorelai I'm glad your ok."

"Thanks Jess. Hey Luke could you go get me some coffee?" she asked as excitedly as she could.

"You can't have any coffee now. How about some juice."

"Fine if I must."

"Coffee for me Luke!" Rory said

"Coming up." As he was walking out the door he noticed a look saying she wanted to be alone with Rory. "Come on Jess."

"K"

As they were almost out the door Loerlai spoke up again. "Jess?"

"Huh?"

"I'm really glad your back. You grew on me." She said with a smile

Jess smirked and nodded.

Once they were out the door Rory turned to Lorelai. Her eyes were little teary.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked sounding concerned.

"I was just so scared, I was afraid I was going to lose you." She said now crying.

"O sweetie its ok I'm fine." Lorelai was stroking her hair.

"I know. I guess I'm still getting over the shock."

Lorelai puller her into a hug and kissed her head. After a few minutes of laying there Lorelai lifted up Rory's head to look at hers. "I love you kid. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you too mom."

Rory sat up straighter. "Do you think you could call the grandparents and tell them? We had that dinner tomorrow and everything?"

"You want me to call grandma and grandpa?" she asked shocked.

"I know. I must be the drugs they have me on."

Rory laughed and said "Sure I'll call them now."

"Thanks"

Once Rory was outside the room she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her grandmother's number.

"Hello?" asked a half asleep Emily.

"Hi grandma. Sorry to call so late."

"Rory!" she said becoming more alert "Is everything ok?"

"Well yes and no. Mom and Luke got in an accident but their both fine. Mom has to stay at the hospital for a few days so we have to postpone the dinner."

"O my god! I can't believe this. I'm coming down right now!"

"Grandma you don-" she was cut off by the dial tone.

Rory walked back into the room. Luke and Jess were back.

"Here you go Rory." Jess said handing her the coffee.

"Thanks. Uh mom grandma insisted on coming to see you so I think they'll be here soon." She said hesitantly.

"O no."

"I'm sorry mom."

"Its ok sweetie. But thanks for calling."

"Yup"

Lorelai turned to Luke "What if she asked why we wanted to come to dinner? Should we tell them?"

"I think we should just tell them that we'll have a dinner when you're feeling better and tell them. I don't want any extra stress till your better."

"Thanks Luke. I hope it'll work. Do you think you all could wait outside for them. I want to get some rest."

"Sure mom. Love you."

"You too." And with that they left to go and wait for Emily and Richard.

About fifteen minutes later Lorelai heard people come into the room.

"Mom, Grandma and Grandpa are here."

"Send them in." she said and waved her hand towards her.

Emily and Richard then came running in. "O god Lorelai! Are you ok?" Emily asked.

"How did this happen?" Richard asked.

"Hi mom, dad. I'm fine. An animal came out onto the road and Luke swerved and lost control of the wheel. I have just a few cracked ribs, broke my arm and leg. I'm ok."

"Like hell you are. Look you're in the hospital!"

"Mom! I'm ok. I have Rory and Luke and Jess here to help me."

"I don't care your in a hospi- wait Jess is back?"

"Yes he was the one who helped Rory get back into Yale mom." Lorelai pointed to Jess. He smiled and waved.

"Well that's nice but he's not together with Rory is he?"

"Yes grandma we are! And I have never been happier with any other guy then I am with him." Rory said getting angry. Thoughts were running through her mind like crazy. _I can't believe she's starting with this again. I am so happy with Jess and she doesn't even take that in to consideration. It's like she doesn't want me or mom to be happy. O no mom! Grandma better be ok with the engagement it will tear up my mom. O my god am I crying. I'm starting to cry._

"Rory he's not good enough for you!"

"Yes he is grandma! You only see what you want to see!"

"Mrs. Gilmore, I may not be from the same high class society that you would want me to. But I love your granddaughter more then anything and I would never make the same mistake and hurt her again!" Jess said. He couldn't stand to see Rory cry.

"Just leave them alone. You have no right!" Lorelai added.

"I think I know what's right for my right for my granddaughter!"

"Enough Emily!" Richard spoke up, "If Rory is in love with this boy and he makes her happy I see no reason why they shouldn't be together! And look at you, your screaming like a mad woman while our daughter is in the hospital. She does not need this stress. Rory I want to let you know, I approve."

"Thank you grandpa." She said while giving him a hug.

"Thank you Mr. Gilmore." Jess said shaking his hand.

"But Richard-"

"But nothing. Let it go and focus on our daughter. She's hurt, Emily." Richard walked up to Lorelai and took her hand, "I'm sorry, are you feeling ok?"

"As good as someone can who was just in a car accident. Thank you dad." She said and gave him a hug.

"Dad I have something to tell you and mom. Please try to understand?"

"Why of course."

Luke gave Lorelai a questioning look. She look back saying it was ok. She could do this.

"Luke and I are engaged."

_**A/N: Hope you like! I'm going to try and update more I hope. Please review. You know you want to!**_


End file.
